Zio
The master of the Atramenia, Black Castle of Inklike Blackness; He keeps to himself generally, but has, as of late, been plotting. But to what end? Bio Master Zio has ruled from his castle on the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Salt for countless ages. He appears nothing more than a young sorcerer at first, but, in truth, he is the reincarnation of a fallen deity of magic. Most information regarding him will be released when it is appropriate, as much of it is a spoiler. Combat Statistics Salt Genasi (Saltshaper 16th) CN Medium humanoid (extraplanar, water) Init +16; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, true seeing; Perception +22 Aura '''desiccating aura '''DEFENSE AC 42, touch 28, flat-footed 28 (+14 deflection, +4 dex, +10 natural, +4 mage armor) hp 304 (16d10+144) Fort +32, Ref +28, Will +27 (+3 to saves vs water-based effects) DR 22/piercing; Immune black matter, death effects, salt effects, petrification, stunning, paralyzation; Resist '''Fire 20; Cold 20; Water 20; Earth 20; Acid 20; '''SR '''26; '''NRG-R '''35% '''OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., Teleport 40 ft. (Free) Melee 'Whip of Desiccating Thorns +22/+17 (1d6+8 '''plus '''6d4 desiccation) '''Ranged '''Walking Waste +20 ranged touch (30-foot ray; 10d4 desiccation damage) '''Space '''5 ft.; '''Reach '''5 ft. '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 16th) ''constant'—true seeing, mage armor'' at will—telekinesis ''(DC 27), stun (DC 24), flesh to salt (DC 25), quickened ''restoration 3/day—heal, pacify 1/day—summon (4d10 HD worth of Salt Mephits) Special Attacks '''Hewn, Dark Wave, Corrosion '''STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 19, Con 26, Int 18, Wis 17, Cha 38 Base Atk +16; CMB +22; CMD 50 Feats '''Lightning Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Superior Initiative, Weapon Focus (ray), Toughness, Improved Natural Armor, Roll With It '''Skills '''Knowledge (all) +23, Spellcraft +23, Sense Motive +22, Perception +22; '''Languages '''Common, Anhydran, Aquan, Abyssal. '''SQ '''Shifting Flesh, Barrier of Antimaterial, Automatic Teleportation '''SPECIAL ABILITIES '''Hewn (Su) '''This is one of the Legendary Wind spells available to the soul mimic. A fortitude save must be made (DC=31) or one creature is immediately reduced to 1 HP and all healing spells they would recieve for the next 1d6+2 rounds have their effectiveness reduced by 9/10. A successful save does not reduce their HP but it does reduce healing effects by the listed amount of rounds. (Soul Mimic 9th) '''Dark Wave (Su) '''This spell creates a burst of negative energy that pulses along one 40-foot line per four caster levels. This inflicts 1d4 negative energy damage per caster level (Maximum 20d4). A reflex save can be made for each line to half the damage. (Soul Mimic 7th) '''Corrosion (Su) '''Creates toxic gas that damages items unless they make a fortitude save at the time this spell is cast. This lasts for 1d8+4 rounds and deals a base of 5 damage per round to items that are not resistant to acid that fail their initial save. This also inflicts a base of 1d8 acid damage per round to creatures who remain in the 15-foot by 15-foot area. The damage is doubled each round of continuous exposure, creatures are entitled a save each round to prevent the damage from doubling. (Soul Mimic 8th) '''Shifting Flesh (Cf) '''Zio adds his Charisma Modifier to his AC as a deflection bonus. '''Barrier of Antimaterial (Cf) '''Zio adds his Charisma Modifier to his Saves as a Misc. Bonus '''Automatic Teleportation (Ex) '''Zio has the ability to teleport as a free action to anywhere within his movement speed. '''Desiccating Aura (Ex) '''Any creatures within 20 feet of zio at the end of either his, or their own turn, takes 2d8 points of desiccation damage up to twice per round of initiative. '''Destroy Water (Sp) '''Obliterates 4 gallons of water per caster level without trace (such as vapour, mist, fog or steam). Water can be destroyed in an area as small as will actually contain the liquid or in an area as large as one 5x5 square.